Flash Forward (CANCELLED)
by KpKomedy51
Summary: I think I have a description in the first chapter. Anyway, this story is forever cancelled as I don't even know where I was going with this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Flash Forward**

 **Prologue**

This is a story that will be about Darwin and Anais gaining the unique ability to time-travel. Think The Flash meets Quantico meets Quantum Leap. After nearly messing up Gumball's entire life at a critical moment, they must travel through time to help Gumball at critical moments so he can become "the best Gumball he can be", however a story can't be a story without some kind of antagonist. Yes, Zach is back, and he wants revenge and if Anais and Darwin can't stop him, future Gumball will become Zachary Watterson again.


	2. The Actual Chapter 1

**Flash Forward**

 **Chapter 1: What Have We Done?**

It has been 21 years since Gumball, Darwin, and Anais left Elmore Junior High. Now, years later, the trio has gone their separate ways. Gumball is living it up in Los Angeles after selling the Ninja George movie idea, along with Dodj or Daar. He now works on some inventions, after discovering his "knack" for engineering. Anais has taken over as CEO of the Rainbow Factory, turning it partially into a new modern research and development center, making Mr. Yoshida millions and reviving Yoshida Industries. Meanwhile, Darwin has become a politician, shaking things up across California.

This story takes us to October 22, 2035. After breaking up with Penny at the end of 8th grade, Gumball dated Carrie for a while until she broke up with him in his senior year of high school to go on some sort of "ghost spirit quest". In the summer of 2032, Gumball finally ran into Penny, and after a few weeks, they finally started dating. Now Gumball has finally gotten everything together and wants to propose to Penny. He's decided to do it at the "reunion party" Tobias and Darwin are throwing later that night. Gumball sees this as his big chance to finally propose.

 _Elmore, California_

 _October 22, 2035; 8:25 pm PST_

Tobias and Darwin were almost done hanging up the decorations.

"Almost ready?", Darwin inquired. He had already finished his section of the party, but they couldn't text everyone until the everything was finished. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Darwin ran to the door.

"Pizza!", Larry exclaimed. Much to Darwin and Tobias' surprise, despite the reforms Darwin had helped institute that had Larry replaced at most of his jobs, he still insisted on keeping his fast food jobs, as a "token of gratitude" to State Senator Watterson.

"Thanks Larry", Darwin said, excited. Finally, the big reunion party was ready. After paying for the pizza, he looked over at Tobias, mildly disappointed to see him not completely done with his side of the room. Finally fed up, Darwin went over to help Tobias finish that side of the party.

It was another 10 minutes until Darwin and Tobias finally finished up and texted everyone. Carrie was the first to arrive. She had taken a 3-week break form her "ghost spirit quest" to finally return to Elmore after many years living in Hemlock Harbor, Massachusetts, London, England, Paris, France, and finally traveling around Ukraine. She was extremely nervous to face Gumball, but seeing that he hadn't arrived yet, she caught up with Darwin and Tobias. In the years since middle school, Tobias had finally hit it big and become a famous YouTuber, hosting a weekly series with Banana Joe who at the moment was on a trip representing his "brand" at several meetings on the East Coast namely D.C, Baltimore, Philadelphia, and New York.

Anais finally arrived 5 minutes later after having to isolate a computer virus one of the workers at the Rainbow Factory accidentally installed. She saw Darwin, Tobias, and Carrie and proceeded to catch up with them as well.

Soon, Gumball and Penny, with Leslie in tow arrived at "Wilson Studios" and walked right in through the front door. The group began to chat over pizza and were soon caught up with each other.

 _Wilson Studios_

 _Elmore, California_

 _October 22, 2035; 9:40 pm PST_

Soon, for Gumball it was now the time. As the group began to turn on a movie, Gumball finally worked up the courage to ask Penny the big question. He got down on one knee and suddenly, walked over to the TV and sat down, beginning a conversation with Tobias. A few seconds later, Gumball got up from the couch disoriented, and walked back over to Penny.

"Don't talk to me"

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong"

"Suddenly, Darwin and Anais looked at each other, having a horrifying realization. Absentmindedly, Darwin had "jumped" into Gumball's body. Darwin and Anais gained this unique ability after an incident with the TV signal, and now they knew that they had to help Gumball. However, almost immediately after that realization, their surroundings changed. They were no longer at Tobias' house having a small party, they were at a large party at some sort of mansion.

"Come on, fam, you gotta be havin' the time of your life at the Zack-man's party!", a voice similar to Gumball's exclaimed. Soon, almost immediately, the two went outside and began a plan, to reverse their mistake somehow by changing Gumball's history as they knew it.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **So that was Chapter 1 of Flash Forward. I hope this was a major improvement over "Rain of Shrapnel" and "Ninja George Saga". I've taken time to improve my writing skills and hopefully this will help me rewrite NGS Chapter 2, Rain of Shrapnel Chapter 3, and Unfinished Business Chapter 2. I hope you'll come to enjoy this Science Fiction story!**

 **KpKomedy51 out.**


	3. The Final Chapter

**Update**

Oy vey, I just noticed that I still had an FF account today. Overall, because of various reasons I've put all of my stories on hiatus. In terms of them returning, I'd say at earliest, summer 2017 assuming that I don't abandon the site altogether in that time. If I don't return, I'd like to take my time now to thank all that have taken the time to read my rather amateurish and melodramatic stories.

Flash Forward-specific news:

I've decided to completely shelve this story, seeing as I consider it to be some of my worst work. It had little to no direction, and I pretty much made it so I could save the idea. In the unlikely event that any of you would like to remake this, feel free to; you don't need my permission.

-KpKomedy51


End file.
